


Touch Me

by ten_huai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_huai/pseuds/ten_huai
Summary: 2020 子瑜生賀設定是在子瑜生日，MITZU過30歲之後且交往多年*OOC不可避*作品內容皆為妄想，勿上升真人*CP：子瑜 x Mina*語言：正體中文
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 8





	Touch Me

生日那天一早，子瑜是被社區電話的鈴聲給吵醒的。

她迷迷糊糊地從床上撐起上身，下意識伸手探向一旁發現空空如也？

愣了一下，子瑜才想起戀人今早有個畫報拍攝的行程，早上離去前還邊說著「生日快樂」邊吻了半夢半醒的她才出門。

惱人的鈴聲響起第二次，她搔搔頭趕緊起身去接電話。

十分鐘之後，她拿著一箱不小的包裹走回宿舍。

值班的管理員告訴她「是名井南小姐的東西」，本以為是姐姐訂的衣服包包之類的東西，但她對著箱子上的品牌名稱左瞧右瞧都沒看出個所以然來，墊墊重量也猜不出是什麼。

這下更讓她好奇了，決定等Mina拆箱時再問上一句。

把包裹放在玄關旁的空位，脫了鞋，她逕直走向廚房準備早餐。

今天一早不只是同房的戀人有行程，另一間房的Momo和Sana都在昨天晚上說要和朋友出去玩個三個兩夜，要明天下午才會回來。

「兩位要好好慶生喔～」

臨走前，Sana意有所指地來回看著她和Mina。

就連Momo也配合地露出神秘的笑容，氣氛一瞬間變得奇怪起來。

就算交往多年，子瑜跟Mina面對成員們的調侃總是禁不住害臊臉紅，最後只能羞窘地趕快把又笑又鬧的兩人連同行李一起丟出門外，關上門後耳根才清淨許多。

昨天晚上她們只是像往常一樣打打電動、看看影集，畢竟Mina隔天一早還有行程，子瑜不希望讓她太疲累，但就算如此……只有兩人獨處的宿舍也多了更多能自在擁抱親吻的空間。

平時因為顧慮Momo和Sana，在自己房間外的場合總是會克制不要太超過。

雖然不想承認……但因為兩位好室友給的機會讓她們能夠好好恩愛放鬆，這對子瑜來說已經是相當棒的生日禮物了。

手裡端著熱拿鐵和剛做好的三明治，子瑜慢吞吞坐回客廳沙發，一手拿起馬克杯就口一手打開電視的晨間新聞。

她的早晨通常都是這樣和Mina度過的。

吃完後她們還會順手打掃一下廚房跟客廳，比起一週一次的大掃除，她們更偏愛每天這樣一點一點地整理，至少輕鬆省時許多。

客廳桌上的手機傳來震動，打掃到一半的子瑜用廚房紙巾擦擦手沒幾步就接起電話。

「子瑜～生日快樂！」

Sana和Momo的齊聲祝賀讓子瑜忍不住大笑。

「謝謝。」她把廚房紙巾揉成球心情愉悅地拋向遠處的垃圾桶，進洞的那一刻她小小握拳為自己歡呼。

「妳們在外面嗎？」電話那頭的聲音有點吵，子瑜理所當然地問。

「嗯，正要跟Momo去逛街，中午去醬螃蟹餐廳大吃特吃！」Sana特別強調了大吃特吃，只要一遇到醬螃蟹Sana完全戰力十足。

「子瑜今天跟Mina有想要怎麼慶祝嗎？」Momo的聲音從旁邊插進來，被背景音弄得有些雜亂，不過大致上還聽得清楚。

她就知道姐姐們會跟她八卦今天的行程，了然一笑聳聳肩，「今晚訂好要去餐廳吃飯。」

餐廳是一個月前就訂好的，Mina和她討論了很久，有她們吃過且能放心給品質擔保的，也有其他顧客好評如潮她們卻從未踏足的。

最後，她們決定挑戰看看從未吃過的法式餐廳，為此她們倆還看了不少該店的食記，今晚肯定是要好好大飽口福的。

「難～得～我們都不在，不做點有趣的事嗎？」比起在旁邊起鬨吵鬧的Momo，Sana就像那天早上一樣意圖想把話題引到奇怪的地方。

子瑜輕咳幾聲權當回答，一點也不想讓姐姐們有機會窺探她倆的私生活。

接收到子瑜拒絕訊號的Sana咯咯笑個不停，馬上就點到為止地收手，多說了幾句話表示會帶禮物回去之後就掛了電話。

子瑜心情愉快地把剩下的清掃工作結束，再泡了杯咖啡坐下時已經快要中午了。

拿起手機，果不其然就看見Mina傳來的訊息。

「吃午餐了嗎？」Mina問。

子瑜手機裡的顯示暱稱很早就被Mina換成「みーたん」，光是看著就足以令子瑜心頭蕩漾。

至於子瑜，Mina也給她換上「子」這樣簡單的暱稱。

「還沒，剛吃完早餐沒多久。妳中間休息？」補上一個狗狗討骨頭的貼圖。

企鵝貼圖點點頭。

「剛拿到便當，今天吃得不錯。」一張便當照傳來。

子瑜笑著點開，有凱薩沙拉、作為主食的牛肋、米飯還有配菜，最後是甜點，可以說是均衡又豐富的一餐了。

「給妳看我的。」她馬上拍下自己的咖啡杯傳了過去。

那杯子是她們幾年前逛街買下的對杯，上頭各有兩隻狗和半顆心，碰在一起能湊成一個完整的心和嘴碰嘴的狗狗。

雖然Sana和Momo嫌她們太甜膩，但這對杯子一直都是她們的心頭好，就算只是拿來讓另外兩人哀哀叫她們也樂此不疲。

因為要吃飯的關係，Mina戴上耳機和子瑜聊了整個中午，聊到子瑜餓了起來做飯就換子瑜開擴音，中間不曾沒斷過。

「妳不要吃太多喔，晚上我們吃得比較早。」Mina飯吃到一半突然叮嚀。

「我知道，妳的便當才多吧。」子瑜失笑。

Mina馬上反駁，「我只有吃沙拉跟牛肉。」

「妳不要餓到哦，不是要工作到四點？」子瑜嚐了口味噌湯，濃淡剛好，是Mina常做給她的味道。

「沙拉跟牛肉都滿大份的，如果等等肚子餓還有另外裝的馬鈴薯沙拉。」Mina喜孜孜地分享，在聽見油煎的聲音時反問：「妳煮了什麼？」

「味噌湯跟玉子燒。」又偷喝了口湯。

平時只要是Mina下廚她總會假借「關心」的名義在餐點被送上桌前偷嚐幾口戀人的料理，儘管吃了那麼多年卻怎麼樣也不會膩。

「這樣會餓吧？」Mina困惑的語氣裡夾雜著擔心。

「今天沒出門應該還好，我要好好期待今天的晚餐～」子瑜愉悅地將煎鍋裡玉子燒翻上最後一折，關火，出鍋。

子瑜給自己盛了一碗味噌湯，手裡端著玉子燒就走回客廳，她玉子燒也懶得切了，反正是只給自己吃的，拿筷子夾成一口大小就塞進嘴裡，任由混合高湯香氣的飽滿蛋捲熨燙味蕾。

她笑得滿足，又多吃了幾口，再配上溫潤的熱湯簡直是一大享受。

電話另一頭的Mina聽見她吃東西的聲音，悶悶地對著耳機上的話筒說：「我也想吃玉子燒……」

「半夜肚子餓了再做給妳吃。」

她們一家四口的消夜通常都是味噌湯、玉子燒和泡麵，不然就是萬能的外賣。

做了幾年玉子燒子瑜也算頗有心得，做出來的玉子燒一下就被掃空，當作四人分食的消夜剛剛好。

兩人又多聊了幾句跟慶生有關的話題，直到經紀人提醒她時間她們才匆匆到別。

「晚點見。」Mina的聲音又甜又軟糯地滑進子瑜耳裡。

「嗯，拜拜～」說著，子瑜朝話筒的方向發出親吻時啵地一聲，掛上電話前還能聽見Mina的咯咯笑聲。

＊

Mina回到家時正好碰見從浴室裡沖涼出來的子瑜，看起來是一副剛運動完的暢快模樣。

「お帰り。」子瑜邊說邊朝玄關走近，接過Mina手中的提包後一把將人懶在懷裡。

洗髮精和沐浴乳的味道混合著子瑜本身淡淡的香氣盈滿Mina的鼻間，她抱著子瑜深吸了一口氣，彷彿一整天的疲憊在這一瞬間全都消散了一樣。

「ただいま。」她說。

直到子瑜在她額上落下一吻她才回過神趕緊拍拍戀人，「我、現在都是汗啦……」

「真的？我怎麼聞不出來？」子瑜笑著反問。

看戀人把她摟得更緊了些作勢要聞，Mina笑著多拍了她幾下才讓子瑜鬆手。

「我先去洗澡，等我一下。」

Mina把剛脫下的鞋擺好，視線馬上就落在一旁的紙箱上，還沒來得及開口，注意到她視線的子瑜就提醒道：「啊，妳的東西到了，今天早上剛到。」

誰知道子瑜這麼一說，Mina馬上紅了臉，抱著那箱東西支支吾吾了半天才開口：「妳、妳應該還不知道裡面是什麼吧？」

子瑜一臉茫然地搖搖頭。

她沒看過那個品牌，更不會擅自拆開Mina的包裹，她唯一能想到的就只是一些服飾配件或日用品那類的東西。

Mina鬆了口氣，然後馬上打起精神朝子瑜走近一步，子瑜發現……她原本淡紅的雙頰現在更深了幾分，那模樣讓子瑜有些心跳加速。

「這是……那個、生日禮物。」Mina小聲地說，在子瑜還沒反應過來前趕快補上一句：「但、是那個……我買來要幫妳、按摩用的。」

Mina把箱子放在兩人之間，從包包裡拿出一串鑰匙，隨意揀了其中一把充當小刀劃開封箱膠帶，裡頭躺著一塊舒壓墊、兩罐大概350ml的水溶性按摩油和一片大面積的保潔墊？

「姐姐……特地買來幫我按摩的嗎？」子瑜心裡相當感動。

這陣子她運動量比較大，儘管每次結束後都有收操拉筋，但還是會有些痠痛的地方，Mina的心意讓她喜不自勝地只想對戀人又親又抱表達她的謝意。

「是、是買來幫妳按摩的……沒錯。」不知為何最後兩個字加重了幾分，Mina的臉也紅得幾乎能滴出血來了。

子瑜替她把包裹和包包一起拿進房，Mina則三兩下就溜進臥房的浴室開始盥洗。

那天的晚餐吃得十分盡興。

店內只有兩種套餐能夠選擇，為了能每一道都品嘗，兩人決定一次點下這兩種套餐。

由於菜色多為海鮮，餐酒的部分子瑜選了不過桶的兩杯夏多內白酒作為陪襯。

整個餐廳除了必須服務走動侍者外就是寥寥幾組人分散落座在其內，桌與桌之間的距離不會遠得完全聽不見對方的聲音，卻也不會近到能夠聽輕細節。

兩人選定的本就是間預約制的隱密餐廳，晚餐時段只收十組客人，好險她們提早一個月訂位才能享受如此美好的晚餐時光。

那晚她們坐車回去，由於喝了點酒的關係雖然不至於醉，但那微醺感卻讓人相當放鬆。

兩人在房裡換了睡衣後便到客廳轉開電視，Mina熟練地操縱遙控器選了串流平台的影集，那是她們昨晚看到一半還沒看完的最新集數。

子瑜從廚房裡倒了兩杯水回到座位上，用的自然是她們的對杯。

「因為等一下要按摩，就不開啤酒了。」子瑜笑著把杯子遞給Mina。

剛才進門時Mina還不忘提醒她睡覺前要幫她按摩，子瑜自然是滿心期待，一點也不想做出任何可能會妨礙行程的舉措。

Mina臉紅地捧著馬克杯，以杯就口讓沁涼的水滑過喉頭，就像在試圖冷卻臉頰的暈紅一樣，只可惜一點效果也沒有。

兩人坐在老位子上，子瑜長長的手一伸自然地攬著Mina，而Mina也順著她的手軟綿綿地依在她懷中。

看完影集之後她們還一起玩了最近剛上市的遊戲，但儘管正玩著自己熱愛的遊戲，Mina所有的心思都在子瑜身上。

從今天早上開始，她滿腦子都是今晚她要送子瑜的「生日禮物」。

她本來就想給子瑜一個驚喜，但因為絞盡腦汁想了太多天，最後決定好要下訂時才發現最快只能在子瑜生日當天早上送達，退無可退的情況下……她只能接受這個到貨時間。

只是她沒想到的是……子瑜一點也沒有懷疑自己要幫她「按摩」這件事。

的確，她最初有這樣的想法是因為這陣子有幫肌肉痠痛的子瑜稍微按摩過的經驗，但都只是捏捏肩膀那種程度而已。

一想到等等要做的事……Mina幾乎沒有心力能夠玩下任何一場遊戲。

「啊、姐姐妳又輸了。」子瑜有些意外地望向她。

但回過神來的Mina只是匆匆按下搖桿上的HOME鍵，讓主機進入休眠模式後便拉著子瑜的手小聲地說：「我們……去按摩吧。」

裸著身子趴在鋪了保潔墊的床上，子瑜將頭卡在舒壓墊上的圓孔，有些害羞地放鬆身子。

她和Mina都睡不習慣棉花糖般軟綿的床鋪，這種硬度適中的床墊對她們來說睡起來才舒服，她心裡一邊慶幸這張床至少不會讓Mina難以施力，一邊期待戀人為自己準備的按摩療程。

「總覺得有點害羞呢……」子瑜的聲音悶悶地從舒壓墊裡傳來，Mina不由得心裡一緊。

雖然這不是子瑜第一次做油壓，卻是她第一次讓Mina替自己做，雖然只是袒露背部但總有種說不出口的赤裸令她原本有些涼意的身子慢慢發熱。

她本以為會聽見Mina扭開按摩油的聲音，卻沒想到先是聽見一連串模糊的衣物摩擦，她雖然有些困惑但還是乖乖地待在原地。

「子瑜今天……在我說可以之前都不能動喔。」Mina的聲音傳來，儘管看不見面容和表情，但子瑜卻聽出那話音裡帶著難以言喻的炙熱溫度。

子瑜不由得嚥下一口唾液，「嗯」了聲應允。

新按摩油被扭開的聲音劃破兩人之間安靜的空氣，玫瑰花香雖然淡但很快就滑入子瑜的鼻腔。

她多等待了一下，按摩油這才滴滴落在她的背上，Mina溫熱的手掌貼著她的背溫柔抹勻，將她的背抹上一層油亮。

子瑜在她掌心的溫度下長舒一口氣，放心地閉上雙眼把身心都交給戀人。

右側的床墊微微陷下去，Mina小心翼翼地翻身上了床，只見她深吸一口氣，將兩手撐在子瑜兩側，最後緩緩將身子落下。

下一秒，子瑜驀地睜大雙眼。

當她感受到不同於手掌的大片肌膚接觸著她整個背部時，她的腦袋一片空白，此時此刻幾乎沒有一個腦細胞能協助她分析在她背上的究竟是哪個部位。

「姐、姐姐！」

子瑜有些慌亂地想要翻身，卻被Mina整個人以體重向下壓住。

「妳、妳答應過我不能亂動的。」戀人小聲埋怨，但天知道子瑜在更真切地感受到那柔軟抵在背上的觸感時心裡有多麼崩潰。

Mina把手伸向子瑜，從手背扣住她，早已變得炙熱的嗓音在子瑜耳邊迴盪：「妳答應我的……」

Mina撐起了身，靠著淋在她們身上的按摩油幾乎毫無阻力地在子瑜背上滑動。

不只是她的體溫和胸前的柔軟，子瑜更感覺到因為興奮而硬挺的兩點摩擦著肩夾骨……

本來隱忍著的舒服悶聲在齒縫破出一道裂口後便洩出甜膩的呻吟，子瑜的下身早已溼成一片，她忍不住夾緊雙腿摩擦，卻不過只是讓慾望更加濃烈。

意識到子瑜難耐的動作，Mina紅著臉又蹭上她的背，故意在她耳邊柔聲說：「還有哪裡要加強的嗎？」

說完還不忘含上她的耳垂又舔又啜。

沉默半晌才聽見身下人帶鼻音的回應，「……姐姐、很壞。」

Mina被說得心頭一緊，體內本就躁熱的溫度又熱上幾分。

她用指尖輕輕刮搔子瑜的背，湊到她耳邊細語：「子瑜……可以轉過來嗎？」

子瑜幾乎分不清究竟是她的手指帶著一股電流還是那聲軟語讓她全身酥麻，她撐起全身泛紅的身子，翻了個身躺正，兩眼發直地望著跪在她眼前同樣裸身的Mina。

正準備倒出按摩油的Mina視線卻不在瓶身上，反而一直黏著子瑜的小麥色軀體不放，直到對上子瑜燒灼般的目光後才用手臂環住胸小聲嬌嗔：「不、不要一直盯著看……」

要瘋了。

子瑜簡直想仰天大喊。

玫瑰香氣的按摩油從Mina的掌心再次落在子瑜身上，沒有抹過油的前半面此時因為子瑜的體溫燙得嚇人，Mina將油抹勻的同時也不知不覺發出陣陣低沉喘息。

當子瑜看見Mina再次以雙手撐在她兩側時，她幾乎忍不住要伸手摸上那誘人美好的腰臀，卻被Mina以眼神制止。

「妳答應我的。」這一次的嗓音雖然比剛才嚴厲了些，但那只有燃起慾望時才會藏在話裡的甜軟尾音是騙不了子瑜的。

子瑜看著Mina慢慢沉下自己的身子，她嚥下了一口唾液，當兩人胸前挺立的乳尖相觸且雙乳隨著Mina的體重擠壓，她大口喘息的同時才驚覺自己的身子敏感地又泛起一波水。

Mina試圖像剛才一樣借著按摩油在子瑜的前身滑動，但子瑜那炙熱的目光幾乎讓她無法好好直起腰桿。

當綿軟的胸摩過胸前、摩過腹肌，甚至來到了腿根，Mina的手故意滑過子瑜的私處引起她甜膩的驚叫，Mina的心被慾火融得熱燙，幾乎要無法思考。

「子、子瑜……」

Mina帶鼻音的呼喚傳進子瑜耳裡，薄薄水氣盈蓋在她黑潤的眸子上。

子瑜喘著粗氣，一咬牙，雙手貼上她白嫩的臀惹得Mina因為驚慌叫了出來。

「妳、妳說妳不碰的……」儘管嘴裡說著這樣的話，Mina的眼裡卻滿是渴求。

子瑜忍了許久，黑眸被慾望浸染得又身又濃烈，滑出喉頭的聲音變得嘶啞性感，「姐姐…過來，靠我近一點……」

Mina顫抖又乖巧地爬向子瑜，本以為會停在她的胸前，卻不料子瑜的手托著她的臀將她推向頭部。

「子、子瑜！」當自己幾乎是整個人坐在子瑜臉上時，Mina又慌又羞地想要逃卻被子瑜的大手牢牢扣住。

「姐姐……抓著床板。」滾燙的氣息隨著子瑜的話語撲向私處，Mina整個人搭著床板顫慄地縮了一下，幾滴愛液低落在子瑜臉上。

子瑜忍不住舔舔乾澀的唇瓣，下一秒便舔上Mina泛著水光的紅潤入口。

一瞬間的快意令Mina驚叫出聲，她又羞又怕地摀住自己的嘴，眼角沁出快感逼出的淚。

「不要遮……今天只有我們，我想聽妳的聲音。」

厚實的大手安撫似地揉著她的臀、拍拍她的背，那種半是撫慰半是色氣的羞恥感令Mina腰軟地下沉，被子瑜逮住機會更加賣力舔弄。

「子瑜、子瑜……那、那裡…哈啊……」

柔軟靈巧的舌在入口及小核上打轉舔弄，一下在入口進出，一下用舌尖挑弄充血腫脹的小核，又壓又勾地，Mina沒多久就夾緊雙腿迎來第一波高潮。

拔尖的顫抖驚叫和高潮餘韻讓Mina的腦袋一片空白，她雙手抓著床板，整個人軟綿綿地幾乎又要坐下。

子瑜沒有給她太多休息的時間，翻了個身就讓兩人互換了位置。

她看著全身泛紅的Mina在她身下舒服地輕淺喘息，心頭軟成一片，俯下身不住親吻戀人。

兩人唇齒相碰，紅舌追逐，調皮卻又色氣。

「妳很壞……」喘上一口氣時，Mina忍不住抱怨。

伸手拿按摩油的子瑜聽見這一指控也不由得扁扁嘴說：「姐姐才壞……居然準備這種的……」

旋開按摩油倒在掌心，子瑜的大手不輕不重地在Mina身上來回撫弄。

那雙手滑到Mina胸前，子瑜故意用抹油的手掌揉弄手感極好的雙乳，乳尖時而在她掌心抵著畫圓，時而被輕捏在她的指尖一收一放，Mina扭著身子夾緊雙腿，埋怨又興奮地望著身上的戀人。

子瑜最後索性躺在Mina身後抱著她，用自己的胸貼著Mina的背，本就泛紅的身子變得更加艷麗，她忍不住輕咬Mina白皙的肩，這效果奇好的一步讓Mina在她懷裡害羞得顫抖呻吟。

又多補上了點油，子瑜從Mina背後探向Mina的私處。

滿是愛液的私處早已充血發脹，碰上貼合體溫的按摩油後更是熱燙，子瑜喘著氣輕含住Mina的耳垂，「姐姐的這裡……好燙。」

Mina並沒有出聲回應，但夾緊雙腿往子瑜身上更加靠去時，她側過頭帶著充滿慾望的目光望著子瑜。

子瑜被看得心裡一緊，重重喘息一聲後將抹了油的指尖推向吸啜她指尖的穴口。

Mina抽了一口氣，緊接而來的是甜膩黏人的呻吟。

又熱又燙的肉壁在甫進去的那一刻緊緊纏繞她的手指，接著一吸一啜地將她帶往深處，子瑜被吸得腦袋發麻，下意識輕啃上Mina的裸肩。

一手在進出，另一手自然也沒閒著，從Mina的前身繞去向下探後便專心地逗弄硬挺的小核。

「子、子瑜…哈啊…不要、不要一起弄……我會變得……」過多的快感令Mina被逼出更多生理性淚水，但她本能地將自己貼向子瑜，微微側過臉索要更多吻。

子瑜在她肩上舔上最後一口後便啣住她的唇。

兩人互相奪走彼此的呼吸、溫度及呻吟，直到肉壁的溫度變得更加滾燙，吸啜得更加黏人，子瑜知道Mina即將迎來高潮。

她加快進出及慰弄小核的速度，一聲尖叫破出時被子瑜含進兩人的吻裡。

Mina恍恍惚惚地隨著她的舌舞動，用一個又一個的吻吞掉了高潮的顫慄和空白，直到子瑜退出她的身子時都還有些意猶未盡。

在子瑜懷裡休息片刻，Mina回過神來後才埋怨地緩緩說：「明明是妳的生日的……」

「姐姐這不是給我很棒的禮物了嗎？」她笑著輕啄一下戀人的鼻尖。

「本、本來是要讓妳舒服呀……」Mina捏捏她的臉。

沉默半晌，子瑜勾起一抹笑，拉著Mina的手貼上自己的胸，「姐姐不會以為……今天就這樣結束了吧？」

聞言，Mina心頭一緊，抿細雙唇捧著她的臉又吻了上去。

是啊，六月十四號的換日鐘還沒敲響呢。


End file.
